


Black sun

by spietataninfetta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Tony si era detto molte volte che era colpa del rut o della luna che influenzava i comportamenti di entrambi. Dava la colpa all’odore che Steve emanava ogni volta che si avvicinava la luna piena, quel profumo di selvaggio e maschio che lo aveva fatto crollare. La scusa per scontrarsi, per azzuffarsi solo per sentire uno addosso all’altro, tutto un teatrino tra di loro per cercare di trovare una apparente pace dei sensi, per sopravvivere a quello strazio che la loro natura stava facendo a loro. E poi lo aveva baciato e Steve non si era sottratto."[Steve x Tony] Omegaverse!au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War mi ha spaccata in due. Sia il fumetto che il film. Tutto. Mi ha segnata nel profondo la loro rottura e tutto ciò che ne è conseguito.  
> Il perché abbia deciso di rendere il tutto con lupi e ammennicoli che ne derivano, forse perché mi piacciono da impazzire queste situazioni tra il sovrannaturale e l’au e certi comportamenti, questi legami fin troppo animaleschi…me li vedo così bene come due lupi che alla fine lo diventano, capi di due branchi ben divisi ormai.  
> Spero di avervi incuriositi, insomma, le premesse sono semplici ma con questo pizzico di pepe che ho aggiunto di certo renderà il tutto più scoppiettante!
> 
> Gli aggiornamenti? Essendo una storia già pubblicata su EFP i prossimi capitoli saranno caricati ogni venerdì (salvo imprevisti)!
> 
> xoxo

1

 

 

 

 

  
C’era silenzio.  
Troppo.  
Assordante.  
Insopportabile.  
Soffocante.

 

Quel silenzio lo porta a riflettere al fatto che essere un alpha con un branco a metà e ormai in dirittura d’arrivo era un peso insopportabile per lui.  
Era sempre stato un lupo atipico, ma di certo la situazione era andata sempre più a deteriorarsi fino a che non si era ritrovato da solo in quella enorme casa.  
Abbandonato o forse era stato lui stesso a disintegrare sempre di più ciò che in anni aveva faticato a costruire- doveva ancora capirlo.  
Pochi erano rimasti nel suo branco, Pepper stessa se ne era andata.  
Non era stato così doloroso come aveva sempre creduto, era una beta in fin dei conti.  
Lo aveva salutato, dandogli un bacio in fronte.  
Aveva sussurrato che le dispiaceva, glielo aveva letto in quegli enormi occhi ma nulla di più.

-Vai a fidarti di un beta- aveva bofonchiato quando lei se ne era andata. Quella strafottenza era una maschera, un muro alzato sotto cui aveva fatto soccombere i suoi sentimenti feriti.  
Il suo cuore però stava ricucendo lentamente la nuova ferita, una delle tante, troppe che lo dilaniavano.  
Ma ce n’era una che ancora sanguinava, che ancora lo spaccava in due.  
Quella non si sarebbe mai rimarginata, neppure se ci avesse provato.  
Avrebbe grondato dolore per tutto il resto della sua vita.

 

Quella cicatrice ancora aperta, quello squarcio nel cuore era per Steve.  
La loro storia aveva già dell’incredibile fin dal principio: si era innamorato di un alpha.  
Tony si passò distrattamente la mano sull’incavo del collo, quella porzione di pelle lasciata scoperta dalla felpa, gli sembrò che bruciasse e sotto i polpastrelli percepì la cicatrice. Steve lo aveva marchiato. E lui aveva fatto altrettanto -nell’interno coscia per di più. L’aveva reputata una zona molto più intima e “possessiva”, e ricorda ancora il momento in cui glielo aveva sussurrato sulle labbra socchiuse il perché di quella sua scelta, portando Steve a fissarlo con occhi cangianti d’amore. Tempi lontani, stava portando il suo cervello a tentare inutilmente di cancellarli, senza grandi successi.  
Non aveva mai avuto storie amorose- che si potessero definire tali- facili. Non era mai stato il tipo da “devo trovare la mia dolce metà con cui passare il resto della mia esistenza e forse farci pure dei cuccioli” e di certo tutti gli omega con cui aveva avuto anche solo una divertente parentesi di una notte sola, non erano mai stati quelli giusti.  
Ma con Steve era stato davvero l’apice dell’assurdo.  
Era contro natura flirtare, cercare l’approvazione, la compagnia e anche solo uno sguardo da parte di un altro alpha.  
Si scontravano, si rimbeccavano, avevano lottato, se ne erano date di santa ragione. I litigi erano all’ordine del giorno, anche durante una battaglia ma sempre si arrivava al momento in cui entrambi collaboravano, la pensavano allo stesso modo, cooperavano per il bene del branco. E c’erano dei momenti in cui riuscivano a coesistere due alpha come capi.  
E poi la complicità, l’attrazione furente e animalesca tra di loro. Tony si era detto molte volte che era colpa del rut o della luna che influenzava i comportamenti di entrambi. Dava la colpa all’odore che Steve emanava ogni volta che si avvicinava la luna piena, quell’odore di selvaggio e maschio che lo aveva fatto crollare. La scusa per scontrarsi, per azzuffarsi solo per sentire uno addosso all’altro, tutto un teatrino tra di loro per cercare di trovare una apparente pace dei sensi, per sopravvivere a quello strazio che la loro natura stava facendo a loro. E poi lo aveva baciato e Steve non si era sottratto.  
Tutto andò bene, ma forse, in realtà apparentemente tutto stava solo cominciando a sgretolarsi fino all’arrivo dello scioglimento degli Avengers, della loro rottura e lui era rimasto solo un lupo senza branco e con il cuore spezzato.  
Aveva sofferto, Dio quanto era stato male.  
Un alpha senza il proprio partner era destinato a fare una brutta fine, lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Il suo processo d’auto distruzione era cominciato già da un pezzo, forse lo stava già facendo non appena Fury lo aveva interpellato per formare un super branco di super lupi. Aveva deciso di auto sabotarsi non appena Steve aveva messo piede su quell’helicarrier e i loro sguardi si erano incrociati facendo scaturire un morboso e malato colpo di fulmine.

Seduto sul suo divano al centro dell’enorme salotto –troppo vuoto, se si impegnava e aveva voglia di soffrire poteva ricordarsi com’era con la squadra al completo durante una delle loro tante feste vittoriose o anche semplicemente loro, che per pochissimi giorni in cui fingevano di essere un “branco” e di avere un tana dove nascondersi, Tony aveva la sensazione di avere una vera famiglia- Tony osserva la baia baciata dalle stelle, una fetta di luna compare nel cielo. La osserva, ne sente l’influenza. Quella sera il suo umore era vacillante verso il nostalgico, ma non troppo autodistruttivo.  
Stava bevendo solo il decimo bicchiere di whisky, per un lupo come lui ce ne sarebbero voluti molti di più per stenderlo.  
Quella luna lo portava a riflettere più del dovuto, a pensare che quel compleanno cominciava a fargli davvero schifo.  
Voleva un regalo, voleva essere insieme a qualcuno.  
E lui sapeva fin troppo bene chi avrebbe voluto che gli facesse compagnia in quel momento di tristezza agghiacciante.  
Allora volse lo sguardo appena oltre la propria spalla e lo vide, il cellulare che Steve gli aveva spedito. Quel gesto che Tony aveva odiato in principio ma poi si era ritrovato a tenerlo sempre con se, a preoccuparsi se non lo sentiva in tasca, un placebo al posto dello xanax ma mai si sarebbe sognato di aprirlo e chiamarlo. Stava li, un monito per ricordarsi dei suoi peccati.  
Ma quella sera si sentiva molto vulnerabile e il cuore vinse sulla mente ottenebrata da quella nostalgia d’improvviso insopportabile.

Nel momento in cui si alzò per avvicinarsi al tavolino su cui l’aveva posto, cercò di darsi una motivazione sul perché proprio in quel momento. Gli venne in mente la prima volta in cui aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di Steve “sei la mia vita”. Era stato durante un suo compleanno di qualche anno prima ed erano rimasti soli in quella stessa stanza, mentre il resto del clan aveva intuito, decidendo di lasciarli soli.  
Steve lo aveva fissato con degli occhi così belli, limpidi, languidi di un sentimento corrisposto, così terribilmente innamorati da fargli male, da sentirli fin dentro al cuore, nella carne, nel sangue, nelle vene, nelle ossa…  
Steve quella sera aveva deciso di affondare i suoi canini nella sua carne e se Tony avesse chiuso gli occhi e avesse ricordato la superlativa emozione e sensazione di diventare suo, sarebbe crollato a terra in preda ad un pianto isterico.

Per cui ecco perché ormai aveva tra le dita quel telefono.  
Perché voleva crollare tra le sue stesse lacrime, perché voleva morire sulle labbra di Steve e dirgli ancora “sei la mia vita”.  
Fanculo tutto.  
Fanculo quella firma per cui lui aveva decretato la fine di tutto.  
Al diavolo Bucky e ciò che aveva fatto.  
E al diavolo anche se stesso, il suo orgoglio e il suo egoismo.

Quella sera Tony voleva soltanto sotterrare l’ascia di guerra ed essere un lupo malinconico, sbronzo forse, ferito e morente.  
Restò a fissare quel cellulare per qualche minuto, storse appena la bocca e buttando poi giù l’ultimo sorso di liquore, rimugina sul da farsi.  
Lo fissa, lo stringe appena, lo porta alla fronte e chiude gli occhi.  
-Al diavolo- bofonchia quando decide di aprirlo, scorrere la rubrica a trovare l’unico numero salvato li sopra.  
Legge le piccole lettere che compongono il nome completo di Steve e ridacchia nervoso –come se potesse essercene un altro di Steve Rogers che volesse chiamare in quel momento.  
Schiacciò il piccolo tasto con la cornetta verde portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio. Sentì di rimando la cicatrice bruciare.  
Dava libero e il suo cuore impazzì d’improvviso nel suo petto.  
Tentennò quasi, stava pensando di metter giù, di buttar via quel cellulare che morbosamente conservava come fosse la reliquia più preziosa al mondo –e di fatti, lo era.  
Squillò ancora a vuoto due o tre volte, ormai perse le speranze ma ecco che un piccolo click interruppe quel continuo suonare. Tony sussultò. Pensò di sentire la voce di Steve.

Era la segreteria telefonica.

Chiuse gli occhi, sbuffando dal naso. Si sentì un emerito idiota.  
Poi deglutì a vuoto e decise di parlare.  
-Avevi detto che se avessi avuto bisogno di te ci saresti sempre stato, giusto?- disse dopo essersi morso il labbro inferiore con fare nervoso -beh, è ancora il mio compleanno, Rogers- tentennò –sbrigati- e chiuse il più in fretta possibile quella chiamata.  
Si verso l’undicesimo bicchiere, distendendosi sul divano.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
-Idiota…- bofonchiò poco prima di finire in un soffio quel bicchiere che rotolò poi per terra mentre si addormentò con il cuore in un marasma di angoscia e speranza.


	2. Due

2

 

 

 

 

 

Lo svegliò quel profumo deciso di caffè che si insinuò con prepotenza nel naso.  
Doppio.  
Concentrato.  
Deciso.  
Come piaceva a lui.

Tony aprì un occhio, la guancia appiccicata al bracciolo del divano in pelle e la vide la tazza bianca con il liquido fumante all’interno, poggiata sul tavolino in mezzo al soggiorno, di fianco al cellulare di Steve.  
Aprì meglio l’occhio, spostando la testa e bofonchiando con fare stanco, specialmente per l’effetto a ventosa contro il cuscino.  
Sbuffò dal naso, afflitto.   
Lo aveva chiamato, davvero.  
Che stronzata che aveva fatto.  
Si era ridotto così male, povero lupo stanco.  
Poi come una stilettata nel centro del petto Tony sentì che qualcosa non andava.  
Non era più solo in casa.  
Anche perché come aveva fatto quella tazza ad arrivare sul tavolino?  
Con un movimento veloce fu seduto sul divano, sbattendo un attimo le palpebre per svegliare il cervello ancora assopito ed eccolo li quella sorta di brivido che cominciò a percorrergli con forza la schiena andando a toccare ogni singolo recettore del suo corpo intorpidito. Come se quella forza misteriosa lo stesse svegliando a schiaffi.

Poi osservò oltre la propria spalla, verso la porta a finestre che dava sull’enorme balcone a strapiombo sulla baia… ed era semi chiusa.  
Restò in silenzio, trattenne il respiro con solo il suono del suo cuore impazzito nelle orecchie e rimase in ascolto.  
Qualcuno stava parlando li fuori. E non gli fu difficile riconoscere quella voce.  
Tony si mosse con cautela, il corpo un fascio di brividi, il cuore saltò sicuramente dei battiti mentre si avvicinava sempre di più alla porta a vetri che lo separava dall’enorme terrazzo.  
E li lo vide.  
Steve era di spalle, dritto e con le gambe leggermente aperte e i piedi ben piantati al terreno. Stava parlando al cellulare con qualcuno- molto probabilmente con Natasha dato il tono conciso- e Tony sentì un enorme e incontrollabile scompenso per tutto il corpo.  
Il lupo che si nascondeva nel suo cuore ringhiò, cominciando a rizzare il pelo e a mostrare i denti.  
Lo ignorò, restando soltanto a contemplare quell’irrefrenabile ondata di piacere che la sola presenza di Steve lo stava affogando.  
Il loro collegamento si stava ricucendo, lo poteva percepire quel potere ancestrale che i loro reciproci morsi avevano creato e forse fu proprio per questa prima ondata di riallacciamento che Steve si girò di scatto mozzando il respiro malfermo a Tony.  
Aveva i capelli leggermente più lunghi, pettinati all’indietro, la barba incolta, lunga e lo sguardo fisso nel suo.  
Era bello in modo brutale, gli fece letteralmente male fisicamente tutto quello.

Steve si accigliò, sussurrando un veloce “devo andare” al cellulare, chiudendolo in fretta e restando ancora fermo a qualche metro da lui.  
Tony socchiuse le labbra, voleva dire qualcosa, lo voleva assolutamente.  
Era lui che spezzava i silenzi imbarazzanti ma stava invecchiando e lo faceva, si, ma a scoppio ritardato e la sola presenza della sua anima gemella lo aveva pietrificato.  
Poi decise di muovere lui il primo passo e di avvicinarsi, lasciandosi baciare dalla luce già calda dell’alba. Steve non finse neppure di guardare da altre parti e lo squadrò da capo a piedi scalzi, si lasciò divorare da quello sguardo cangiante di desiderio nei suoi confronti.  
Neppure si erano parlati, si stavano osservando da una manciata di secondi dopo anni che si erano separati e… l’unica cosa che frullava nel cervello di entrambi era il solo desiderio primordiale di un bacio.  
Uno ruvido, umido, fatto di morsi, di prevaricazione, di sospiri caldi contro la guancia …  
Tony lo sentiva, il loro legame portava anche a quello: poter percepire e addirittura ascoltare i pensieri dell’altro, come se fossero una cosa sola. Deletereo se il proprio scopo è quello di fronteggiare un nemico che si ama con tutto se stesso e sapere che quello che gli passa per la testa è il proprio stesso desiderio di sentire un abbraccio caldo e confortevole.  
-Sei in ritardo- afferma con finta non curanza, ma più si stava avvicinando a Steve e più si sentì sgretolare -il mio compleanno era ieri- cercò di risultare strafottente, una peculiarità che aveva sempre portato Rogers a storcere il bel naso in una smorfia di stizza. Lui dal canto suo fece quello che sapeva sempre far bene: abbassare per un istante lo sguardo, sbuffare dal naso e lasciarsi andare ad un sarcastico sorriso, ora coperto parzialmente da quella barba che, Dio solo sapeva, stava facendo alzare vertiginosamente gli ormoni a Tony e un piccolo ciuffo di quella zazzera biondo scuro gli sfiorò la tempia. Avrebbe voluto scostarla con il mignolo, sfiorandogli appena la pelle bianca.  
-Ho fatto il prima possibile- sentenziò il lupo mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, tirando vertiginosamente la stoffa di quella camicia di jeans sui pettorali, troppo stretta per quel corpo, Tony lo notò. I vestiti normali non gli stavano mai bene, erano sempre troppo piccoli per quella montagna di muscoli spettacolari che si ritrovava. Avrebbe voluto strappargliela a morsi –ed era successo una infinità di volte quando tutto andava bene e si ritenevano “una coppia”.  
Finalmente arrivò ad un passò dal soldato, corrugò le sopracciglia scure e mantenne quel finto distacco che tanto gli stava costando uno sforzo immane.   
-Ciao Tony- alla fine Steve lo salutò con un piccolo e triste sorriso, aveva timore, lo sapeva, lo aveva pure lui.  
Timore di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Si sarebbero scontrati, dandosi due bei cazzotti, azzuffati per terra, insultati?  
No.  
Il loro terrore era l’indifferenza dell’altro.  
Tony sentì scivolare nei suoi muscoli quella paura terribile di Steve di essere ignorato e di conseguenza anche lui gliela trasmesse.  
Rimasero li fermi come due scemi per un tempo infinito, poi fu Tony ad alzare lo sguardo verso il sole e a sentire la pelle che scottava appena sulla fronte.  
-Hai già fatto colazione?- abbozzò un ghigno che ben presto si spense, tremando appena quando Steve si lasciò andare ad una piccola e breve risata liberatoria  
Quanto gli mancava la sua risata.  
-Non ancora-  
-Non ho nulla in frigo-  
-A quello ci penso io-

 

Tony lo aveva chiamato nel cuore della notte e lui, per di più, non aveva neppure risposto subito al cellulare.  
Chissà dove stava rintanato, forse dall’altra parte dell’America, ci deve aver messo tutta la notte per arrivare, lottando sicuramente con Sam nel suo tentativo di trattenerlo dall’andare da lui… e si era premurato di portare del cibo. E anche tanto.  
-Il frigo è sempre stato vuoto- affermò delicato e tranquillo il lupo, mentre si premurava di preparare con calma la colazione ad entrambi.  
Tony si sentì stranamente riposato con la presenza di Steve che si muoveva pacato e cauto nella sua -loro cucina. Gli era sempre venuto così bene il ruolo di “mamma” nella coppia e anche come capo branco. Si preoccupava di tutto e di tutti. Anche Tony lo faceva, ma in modo diverso forse non palese quanto lui e per questo risultava sempre lo stronzo senza cuore dei due.   
Perché non sbandierava ai quattro venti l’apprensione che aveva per il suo branco, quella se la teneva dentro, se la arrovellava attorno al cuore, si prendeva le botte e le ferite degli altri. Ma non bastava mai.  
Solo con Parker non riusciva a trattenersi dall’essere un sostituto di un padre per il giovane lupo, ma lui aveva il suo branco e più che raddrizzarlo con premurose ramanzine sul fatto di non strafare, non poteva fare.  
Seduto su uno sgabello, appoggiato al bancone centrale della cucina, Tony fissava la schiena dritta di Steve mentre quello sbatteva, impastava e cucinava la colazione per entrambi. Ben presto un leggero languore gli fece gorgogliare lo stomaco vuoto da qualche giorno e l’idea di mangiarsi un pasto decente che non fossero le olive nel Martini, beh, cominciava ad essere allettante.  
Quando Steve finì si ritrovò di fronte un piatto stracolmo di pancakes. Erano da catalogo, perfetti. Alzò lo sguardo guardingo verso l’altro lupo che si sedette di fronte a lui con altrettanto cibo nel proprio piatto.  
Prese la forchetta, abbassando lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa ma preferì riempirsi la bocca di quella delizia.  
Stranamente la tensione tra loro due si affievolì appena.   
Come se d’improvviso non fosse successo nulla negli ultimi anni.  
Come se si fossero alzati normalmente, un giorno qualsiasi, usciti dalla loro camera da letto, dandosi un dolce bacio del “buongiorno” e seduti di fronte alla loro colazione, decidevano come affrontare una minaccia aliena o più semplicemente una scampagnata tra i boschi per “sfogarsi” durante una luna piena.  
Tony affondò la forchetta nei pancakes facendo colare del copioso sciroppo d’acero e giocherellando per qualche secondo con il cibo.  
-Ti sei fatto crescere la barba- sentenziò portandosi un bel pezzo alla bocca, masticando con cura. Steve sghignazzò.  
-L’hai notato- sarcastico il Capitano.  
-Non mi piace- parlò con la bocca piena, mugugnando, tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso, persistendo con quel finto atteggiamento di noncuranza. Mentì spudoratamente. Ma doveva dire qualcosa. E la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu quella strana e curiosa barba che stava sul suo bellissimo viso.  
Gli piaceva quando era pulito, quando riusciva a vedere gli zigomi affilati, la pelle lattea da far arrossare di baci o sussurrandogli sconcezze da togliergli il respiro.  
Era bella, molto sensuale… ma non gli si addiceva al bel faccino pulito di Captain America.  
Steve lo fissò abbassando appena le palpebre, le belle ciglia lunghe erano una tentazione. Le avrebbe volute sfiorare con le labbra.  
-Se vuoi me la taglio- affermò il lupo continuando, con quel tono dolce e tranquillo, a mangiare, la bocca piena, i denti che morsero appena il labbro inferiore sporco di sciroppo. Tony avrebbe voluto farlo lui.   
Che stupido.   
-Uhm- Tony storse il naso picchiettando appena la forchetta sul piatto.  
-Lo vuoi fare tu?- lo incalzò Rogers portandolo ad alzare con fare guardingo un sopracciglio scuro.  
-Anche i capelli-  
-Non ho avuto molto tempo per curare queste frivolezze-  
-Immagino-  
Poi silenzio, la tensione sembrò crescere a dismisura nel giro di un batter di ciglio di fronte a quella insinuazione ambigua da parte di Tony. Si mandò mentalmente a quel paese.  
Lo sguardo blu di Steve sembrò rabbuiarsi, sfidarlo a continuare se avesse voluto quello scambio di battute fin troppo affilate.  
Qualcuno si sarebbe fatto molto male se avessero continuato.  
Allora Tony alzò le mani in segno di “resa”, pulendosi poi la bocca constatando di aver ripulito letteralmente quella colazione che sapeva di dolcezza perduta.  
-Va bene, va bene, da qualche parte ho tutto il necessario per…- poi gesticolò riferendosi alla peluria che si ritrovava in faccia quell’altro -ripulirti- concluse buttando distrattamente il tovagliolo sul bancone. Steve allora assunse quello sguardo triste e ambiguo che tanto gli si addiceva, ormai Tony si era reso conto di conoscere tutte le sue minime variazioni espressive. Sperava di essersele dimenticate. E invece no, erano impresse nella sua memoria come incise sulla pietra.  
-Hai ragione sono un lupo randagio- ammise Steve passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli troppo lunghi, smuovendo una corposa ciocca biondo scura, rivelando quelle leggere sfumature biondo chiaro di quando li aveva corti.   
Era bellissimo, Tony in una frazione di secondo si chiese come sarebbe stato afferrare quella bella ciocca, morbida, sentirla sfilare tra le dita, stringendola, costringendo Steve a gettare la testa all’indietro, lasciandogli libero spazio per baciargli ogni centimetro di quella pelle dolce che tanto aveva marchiato con i denti e leccato in punta di lingua.  
Sbattè le palpebre con fare distratto, notando che Steve lo fissava con lo stesso ardore che gli bruciava nelle vene.  
Certo, l’aveva percepito perfettamente quel suo pensiero, logico, il contatto psichico tra di loro era più aperto che mai.  
Merda.  
Si schiarì la voce, cominciando a friggere su quella sedia. Gesticolò nervoso.  
-Adesso ho da fare. Più tardi quando ti sarai fatto una doccia chiamami che vengo a tosarti-   
-Più tardi?-  
-Puoi stare qui…- affermò come fosse la cosa più naturale di sempre. E invece non doveva esserlo, no, no e no. Lo guardò dubbioso.  
Così limpido, così cristallino e puro.  
-Sempre che tu non abbia di meglio da fare- concluse con una frecciatina che portò l’altro a socchiudere gli occhi, le belle ciglia lunghe che si abbassarono appena.  
-Tranquillo Rogers, non ti verranno a braccare nel cuore della notte gli scagnozzi della C.I.A. Lo giuro. Non ti ritroverai con la museruola in qualche super carcere- poi si fece il segno di una piccola croce con l’indice, sul petto, come fanno i bambini -te lo prometto- poi fece per andarsene, tentennando appena. Si girò, lo guardò fisso.  
-Sei a casa. Sei al sicuro- sussurrò con una voce tinta da una incontrollabile malinconia che portò Steve a sorridergli genuino.  
-Grazie Tony-

 

 

 

-Steve è qui- dall’altra parte del telefono la voce di Rhodey sembrò incrinarsi se pur non avesse ancora proferito parola. Ma sapeva perfettamente che l’amico aveva assunto la classica espressione che aveva ogni volta che lui faceva una cazzata di proporzioni bibliche. E quella di aver chiamato il proprio ex con cui se ne erano date di santa ragione, mettendo a rischio metà del clan, rischiando pure di creare un titanico scontro tra super lupi ,lo era eccome.   
-Devo intervenire?- fu veloce e conciso il colonnello Rhodes e Tony si passò una mano sul viso stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
Camminò nervoso lungo il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato nella sua officina. Si sarebbe rintanato li sotto per tutto il giorno, almeno per metabolizzare e sbollentare i più che svegli ormoni e cercando di riacquistare quella lucidità per capire il come comportarsi con Rogers al piano di sopra.  
-No, no, ah, l’ho chiamato io- ammise e allora sentì la classica e sconsolata sbuffata di naso dell’amico, ennesimo repertorio del kit “che altro hai combinato Tony” a cui ormai era abituato, ma in qualche modo continuava a nutrire una sorta di fastidio ogni volta che l’amico lo faceva. Perché sapeva che aveva ragione e aveva combinato una di quelle grandissime stronzate difficili da sistemare.  
-Tony-  
-Lo so, lo so-  
Tony sbuffò sonoramente mentre si buttava sulla poltrona da lavoro che cigolò nel silenzio del suo enorme laboratorio.  
-Volevo solo avvisarti-  
-Perché-  
-Non so, forse per darti il tempo di prepararmi una bella corona di fiori per il mio funerale, un buon discorso, una gran bella festa, non lo so, ti lascio carta bianca-  
-Sempre questi compiti difficili mi devi affidare-  
Poi silenzio, uno di quelli pensierosi, preoccupati.  
-E “l’altro” Tony come sta?- domanda l’amico alla fine e Tony non può far altro che sospirare pesantemente.  
-Ringhia-  
-Evita di tirar fuori l’artiglieria pesante-  
-Sarà difficile ma ci proverò-

 

 

 

Alla fine Steve parlò tramite FRIDAY.  
La sensuale voce dell’interfaccia avvisò Tony che “il Capitano Rogers è pronto a riceverla nella vostra camera da letto” e allora si ridestò, deglutendo a vuoto e sentendo un groppo all’altezza dello stomaco.  
In tutta la giornata aveva cercato di non pensare al fatto che effettivamente si sarebbe dovuto fronteggiare ancora con Steve, una cosa molto stupida dato che si era ficcato da solo in quel complesso e arzigogolato problema –ma quante volte si era ritrovato a dover districare casini e problemi da lui stesso creati?.  
Nel suo girovagare per il proprio laboratorio senza una effettiva meta, Tony aveva ritrovato la trousse in pelle scura, con all’interno un elegante e vintage set per la rasatura della barba con tanto di colonia. Chiuse gli occhi, la annusò distrattamente ed ebbe quasi le vertigini perché era un odore associabile solo alla pelle chiara, lattea e liscia di Steve. La sentiva sempre quando avvicinava il naso all’incavo del collo dell’altro, lo faceva appena piegare di lato per dargli lo spazio di annusare a pieni polmoni quella fragranza.   
Così forte e mascolina, che gli faceva ribaltare lo stomaco dall’agitazione che cominciò a formicolargli nelle mani.  
La prese, la tenne stretta per tutto il tempo in cui si spostò dal laboratorio al piano superiore, deambulò quasi in una sorta di limbo verso la sua-loro camera da letto e rimase qualche secondo fermo sulla porta.  
Steve doveva essere appena uscito dalla doccia, era nudo con solo l’asciugamano legato in vita. Seduto sul bordo del suo matrimoniale king size, le gambe appena aperte che spuntavano dallo spacco che quel pezzo di spugna gli mostrava. Quelle cosce tornite, muscolose, sode… da affondarvici i denti e lasciarvi il segno. E il pallore della sua pelle, la adorava, la trovava deliziosa.  
Come gli era mancato osservare quel corpo e desiderarlo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
-come gli era mancato Steve-

Il lupo parve non accorgersi della sua presenza, avendo un altro asciugamano in testa con cui si stava frizionando con forza i capelli bagnati, per cui Tony si fece avanti, avvicinandosi lentamente, con la mano sinistra a stringere la trousse e l’altra che sfiorava mollemente il suo fianco.  
Alzò quella libera verso Steve, sfiorandogli appena il polso e allora il soldato sobbalzò per quel tocco inaspettato, alzando di scatto la testa con ancora l’asciugamano a coprirgli per metà il volto.  
Tony affogò in quel mare azzurro ed impetuoso che erano i suoi occhi, con ciocche di capelli ancora umidi a sfiorarli costringendolo a strizzarli per il fastidio. Erano diventati davvero lunghi, constatò Tony storcendo il naso in uno strano e ambiguo sorriso di circostanza, continuando a tenere in mano gli strumenti per ripulirlo.  
-Calma soldato- sussurrò appena il miliardario allungando una mano ad afferrare l’asciugamano di troppo. Lo fece scivolare lentamente dalla testa di Steve e allora quella zazzera di capelli scompigliati e bagnati lo fecero davvero sembrare un lupo dal pelo intirizzito, restando ancora estremamente affascinante e bello da impazzire.  
Lo fissava con occhi guardinghi, la bocca rosa socchiusa, quella barba -che sarebbe durata ancora per poco- faceva risultare sottili quelle labbra carnose, fatte solo per essere morse e baciate.  
Tony lasciò che l’asciugamano finisse sulla spalla nuda di Steve, abbassando appena lo sguardo e osservò una delle tante cicatrici cangianti e perlacee che costellavano il corpo statuario del suo ex-compagno. Gliel’aveva fatta lui? La sfiorò appena in punta di polpastrello - partiva dalla base del collo, continuando giù verso l’accenno del pettorale- con fare trasognato, facendo rabbrividire il lupo che di rimando si allontanò quasi di scatto da quelle dita come se scottassero in modo insopportabile, tirando dritta la schiena.  
Evitò di far caso a quel basso e quasi impercettibile ringhio che gorgogliò nella gola di Steve. Il suo lupo interiore sicuramente stava mostrando gli affilati canini in segno di pericolo.  
Tony portò il suo sguardo ancora in quello di Steve, sentendolo scivolargli fin dentro le ossa. Notò quella sfumatura animalesca che portava l’iride a diventare quasi cangiante, come quando si trasformava. Alzò poi l’altra mano su cui teneva la trousse con dentro rasoio e tutto il resto, alzando un sopracciglio con fare eloquente, come a calmarlo.  
-Pronto per la tosatura?- abbozzò una battuta sarcastica, alquanto di dubbio gusto ma era ciò che rappresentava al meglio la situazione tricotica facciale di Steve. E soprattutto voleva stemperare quella ritrovata tensione tra di loro.  
Il soldato allora sembrò rilassarsi, le ampie spalle si abbassarono appena mentre tornò ad un ritmo respiratorio più placido.  
Allora azzarda il lupo e Tony sente una scarica elettrica percorrergli tutto il corpo quando le dita di Steve andarono a stringergli appena la sua coscia, proprio sopra il ginocchio, sorridendogli poi con fare estremamente dolce, come solo lui poteva fare.  
Come “lascia passare” per aprire quella piccola e dolce parentesi tra di loro. E la cicatrice sulla spalla ancora sembrò incandescente al solo tocco delle dita di Steve su di lui.  
Si domandò se anche lui era in quella situazione…

-Sono nelle sue mani, Mr. Stark- sussurrò in modo estremamente sincero e placido Steve, ma a Tony non sfuggì quella nota lussureggiante che gli tinse la voce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nda  
Io adoro Steve con la barba. In generale a Chris sta proprio bene (ma cosa non sta bene a lui-NO, NON DITE I BAFFONI CHE GLI STAVANO DA DIO PURE QUELLI e sembrava un porno divo…poi ne riparleremo pure di quello!) ma questo look “trasandato” di Cap, ah, proprio un tocca sana.  
Ma la cosa bella è che sul web girano molte teorie su alcuni concept art che ritraggono un nuovo Steve Rogers, con nuova tutina (creata a quanto pare appositamente da Tony per lui…), sbarbato e lindo e pulito.  
Ora la cosa mi piace assai soprattutto perché tutte noi shippatrici Stony diciamo “è per via di Tony che si ripulisce!!” per cui perché non cogliere la palla al balzo e per farli ri avvicinare, non farlo zompare subito con un limono da paura, ma aprire una parentesi intima su Tony che lo ripulisce dalla peluria facciale? Ah e mi piace tanto pensare ad uno Steve abbastanza bravo ai fornelli -un kink da “pervy” lo so (che trasgry), ma volete mettere pensarlo con le mani infarinate mentre magari stava preparando la pasta della pizza e poi SBANG arriva Tony e subito sbombazzano sul piano da lavoro, sporcando tutto?. 

Trovo una cosa molto sensuale il prendersi cura uno dell’altro, specialmente due lupi come loro che in un modo o nell’altro l’han sempre fatto…


	3. tre

3

 

 

 

 

 

La lama scivola con precisione togliendo ormai l’ultimo residuo di schiuma da barba che campeggiava sul volto di Steve.  
Tony aveva sempre avuto la mano ferma per questo genere di cose, non un solo taglietto o graffio macchiava la bellissima pelle bianca del suo ex.  
Il lupo si fermò un istante a contemplare il suo fine lavoro: usare una lama da barbiere vecchio stile non era da tutti ma la sua precisione chirurgica e la fermezza con cui sapeva impugnare certi attrezzi non aveva mai sbagliato un colpo. Se pur il suo lupo interiore stesse cercando in tutti i modi di uscire dalla gabbia in cui lo aveva relegato, non un solo tremolio aveva fatto vacillare le sue dita.  
Steve lo fissava con occhi belli, velati da una leggera patina di dolcezza. Era tranquillo e pure lui di rimando. Per tutto il tempo della rasatura non aveva fiatato o avuto atteggiamenti di preoccupazione. Si era davvero fidato.  
Tony guardava attento gli affilati zigomi di Steve, l’angolo ben segnato della mandibola e si perse nell’osservare quelle piccole rughe ai lati del naso.   
Era spudoratamente bello.   
Steve possedeva quell’atteggiamento, nei confronti della sua avvenenza, da ragazzino cresciuto d’improvviso che non lo abbandonava mai. Poteva menar fendenti, pugni, calci, difendere la Terra da alieni ed essere il super lupo più decorato d’America ma era pur sempre un cucciolo nel corpo di un adone di cent’anni e la sua timidezza, ben nascosta sotto un atteggiamento militaresco, veniva sempre a galla quando c’era da non accorgersi di quanto fosse meraviglioso.  
Molte volte si era stupito che Tony lo trovasse di una bellezza disarmante.  
“Quello bellissimo sei tu” gli aveva risposto e forse, per la primissima volta in tutta la sua vita, Tony, era arrossito e non aveva replicato.   
-Fatto- sussurrò per spezzare quel silenzio che perdurava da troppo, intervallato da sospiri leggeri e dei loro muti scambi di sguardi al limite dell’illegale. Steve allargò ancora di un poco l’accenno di sorriso che tirava le sue belle labbra e Tony si sentì mancare.  
-Allora- distolse lo sguardo, mettendo a posto gli attrezzi da lavoro, fuggendo per un solo istante da quegli occhi che lo scrutavano e che scivolavano dentro di lui. Doveva fare una pausa, Steve non poteva guardarlo in quel modo e pretendere che non gli venisse un infarto.  
Poi lo sentì il brivido su per la schiena, il lupo scalciò, i pensieri di Steve entrarono per un solo istante nella sua testa.  
Riesce a controllarsi e a scacciarlo.  
-Non ho ancora finito con te- ghigna mascherando quella crepa che gli aveva creato e con un cenno del capo indicò la zazzera ribelle che ancora sfiorava la tempia di Steve il quale sbuffò dal naso e si mise meglio sul materasso, allargando ancora le gambe per lasciargli lo spazio di avvicinarsi a lui. E quell’asciugamano che gli cingeva la vita, che gli copriva appena tutto ciò che aveva, si stava pericolosamente aprendo mostrando sempre più le cosce tornite, muscolose, da toccare e mordere.  
Chissà se anche lui era nella sua stessa situazione, con la cicatrice pulsante e miriadi di brividi che scaturivano da essa per finire tutti in un determinato punto.  
Cazzo.  
La sua immaginazione vacillò per un istante nel ricordarsi –ma chi se lo sarebbe scordato, neanche a volerlo- che il marchio di Steve campeggiava nel suo interno coscia. Se il lupo avesse aperto ancora un poco le gambe avrebbe intravisto le venature perlacee che zigrinate partivano da quest’ultima e segnavano la sua pelle chiara.  
Da seguire in punta di polpastrello e sarebbe bastato per far tremare le possenti spalle muscolose di Steve.  
Quante volte l’aveva fatto e si era beato dei pigolii e guaiti che debolmente Steve tentava inutilmente di trattenere. 

Toccare il marchio del proprio compagno era qualcosa di indescrivibile. Non solo il semplice piacere fisico che ne derivava lo sfiorarlo a vicenda, neppure il morso in se era qualcosa di comprensibile.  
Tony ce ne aveva messo di tempo per capire che cosa significasse avere quel segno sulla pelle, quell’indelebile morso, la pelle dilaniata, il dolore e lo straziante piacere che ne era derivato nel momento stesso in cui la ferrea mascella di Steve si era chiusa su di lui.  
Era una connessione unica tra di loro.  
I loro cuori erano legati, diventando un’anima sola. Per questo la separazione era stata distruttiva, difficile e ancora impossibile da sopportare.  
E poteva fingere quanto voleva, ma lo aveva sentito.  
Tony fissa per un istante troppo lungo i limpidi occhi di Steve e ricorda. Ricorda la sua disperazione, l’aveva sentita scorrere sotto la sua pelle, fin dentro la carne e Steve se ne accorge, sa a cosa sta pensando. Allora tossicchia appena, distoglie lo sguardo per un breve istante guardando in basso, abbassando di poco le bellissime ciglia.

Com’erano vulnerabili entrambi.  
Bastava così poco e ancora le loro anime vibravano appena uno entrava nella testa dell’altro.

Poi Tony passa una mano tra la sua lunga criniera, soppesa dove cominciare a tagliare storcendo il naso dalla punta tonda e inclina la testa. Steve chiude gli occhi, si bea di quella carezza e ancora lo afferra per la coscia con entrambe le mani. Preme appena, poi lo spinge verso di se, riaprendo gli occhi e questa volta Tony vi intravede una luce diversa.  
Steve socchiude le belle labbra, soppesa che cosa dire e attende, mentre le dita del lupo lentamente, molto lentamente risalgono distrattamente lungo la sua coscia.  
-Voglio chiederti una cosa-sussurra infine, la voce roca, non parlavano da quella mattina e ormai il sole stava tramontando oltre l’orizzonte segnato dall’oceano. Tony annuisce appena, incantato da quei meravigliosi zaffiri attraversati da un titubare che lo sta divorando dentro.  
-Mi hai sentito? In tutto questo tempo…- ha un tono di voce incrinato dal dubbio, tremola se pur sembri tonare nel cuore di Tony. Non conclude la domanda, ma le mani massaggiano con noncuranza la sua gamba, poi si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, abbassa ancora lo sguardo sulla mano che Tony tiene mollemente sul fianco. La afferra, sfiora il polso e Tony trema, trema sempre di più, trema come un ragazzino innamorato.   
-Voglio dire…- non c’era mai stato il bisogno tra di loro, di esplicare i propri dubbi a voce. Bastava uno sguardo, una carezza, una supplica silenziosa e l’altro lupo accorreva e capiva. Ma adesso, dopo tutto quel tempo forse erano diventati degli estranei.  
Il tocco di Steve è dolce, precario, tentenna, ha paura. Il pollice crea piccoli cerchi sull’osso, la pelle diafana di Steve era deliziosa a contrasto con quella quasi costantemente abbronzata di Tony. Poi il dito scende appena sul dorso, dove segue distrattamente le vene che campeggiano sulle sua mani ruvide, rovinate dal lavoro in officina e dall’inesorabile tempo che stava scorrendo fin troppo in fretta.   
-Quello che voglio dire è…-  
-Sì-   
Tony lo ferma con decisione, non riesce a sentirlo tentennare in quella maniera -sì, ti ho…- pausa, si guardano, si scrutano  
\- ti ho sentito- soffia infine Tony, dice la verità.  
Eccome se lo aveva sentito.  
-E tu?- domanda quasi subito perché anche lui voleva sapere, anche lui voleva una conferma che l’altro lupo non lo avesse dimenticato, anche dopo tutto quello che era successo con Barnes, con i trattati, con la loro separazione.  
Allora Tony gira la mano, scopre il palmo e Steve lo bacia, inaspettatamente, poggia delicatamente la bocca morbida al centro della sua mano, portandosela poi sulla guancia. Ha la pelle così fresca, così morbida dopo la rasatura.  
Tony boccheggia, ha il cuore impazzito che martella contro il suo sterno e il suo lupo morde la gabbia in cui lo aveva relegato.  
-Dimmelo- lo incalza e Steve lo guarda di sottecchi, l’azzurro è opalescente, la bestia lo fissa e per un istante il soldato non c’è più. 

Una frazione di secondo, l’aria si fa elettrica e nelle tempie di entrambi battono insieme i loro cuori.  
Poi dalla gola di Steve sfugge un ringhio e a Tony scappa un debole gemito di stupore quando, così in fretta, si ritrova disteso sul letto con tra le gambe l’altro completamente nudo, lo schiaccia, lo tiene sotto di lui.  
Occhi negli occhi, cuore nel cuore. Tony poteva quasi sentirlo tra le mani quello di Steve, pulsante e grondante sangue bollente quanto il suo.  
Restano immobili uno ad un soffio dall’altro, gli occhi sbarrati, allucinati, il corpo un unico fascio di nervi pronto a scattare se appena sfiorato.   
I loro respiri caldi e agitati si mischiano, possono sfiorare i reciproci nasi e il ciuffo di capelli di Steve carezza la fronte sudata di Tony.  
-Avanti, dimmelo…- esce con tono deciso quella affermazione, di sfida, scivola dalla bocca di quest’ultimo per infrangersi contro il respiro corto di Steve –dimmelo, cazzo e la facciamo finita-  
Che mi hai dimenticato, che non conto più nulla per te, dimmelo Rogers, dimmelo e potrò smettere di soffrire.  
Non dirmi che mi ami, non farlo, non posso sopportarlo.

Ma Steve non risponde.

Steve allunga il collo di quei pochi millimetri che li separavano e lo bacia.   
Ma non è un bacio disperato, fatto di morsi e risucchi come si era sempre aspettato che potesse essere.  
No.  
E’ un bacio così lento, così umido e bollente che Tony trema fin dentro le ossa, le sente incrinarsi una ad una sotto quel tocco così profondo e sensuale che non può far altro che aprire di più la bocca per far entrare la lingua calda dell’altro.  
E ad ogni lappata Steve muove il bacino con fare sfacciatamente provocante, facendogli trattenere il respiro, ammutolendolo e annichilendolo.  
Ad ogni sospiro di Tony, Steve approfondiva quel contatto facendo mandare fuori di testa entrambi.  
Ad ogni sussulto di Tony, Steve infilava quanta più lingua possibile nella sua bocca, così lento da fargli sentire ogni singola molecola del suo corpo. Voleva farglielo percepire così nel profondo quanto lui lo avesse sentito, quanto lui lo avesse sempre tenuto così stretto nel suo cuore da morire ogni volta.  
Steve strappa il respiro a Tony, gli fa uscire proprio dal profondo quei lamenti, languidi e terribilmente erotici, non la smetterebbe mai di muoversi in quella maniera che da sempre lo aveva fatto impazzire.  
La prima volta che si era ritrovato in quella stessa posizione, lui, Tony Stark, era riuscito a gemere come una puttanella da quattro soldi sotto quei movimenti ipnotici del bacino di Rogers. Ancora non poteva sopravvivere o vincere sotto quei sensuali colpi di lombi che non credeva che potesse produrli Steve, così rigido e composto, scoprendosi poi una terribile e “malevola” ninfetta, capace di usare quel mastodontico corpo in un modo così sfacciato e provocatorio.  
Quando anche l’ultimo respiro viene spremuto dai polmoni di Tony, Steve si sollevò di quei pochi millimetri che bastavano ad entrambi per respirare e appoggiò la fronte contro quella dell’altro senza smettere un solo secondo di muoversi su di lui, tanto che Tony avrebbe quasi supplicato che smettesse perché stava davvero arrivando al limite della sopportazione.  
-Ogni giorno- gorgoglia la sua voce in modo sensuale, scivola sulla bocca di Tony, arrivando alle sue orecchie –ogni notte, ogni ora, ogni istante- continua e le mani gli afferrano il viso, lo tengono fermo –ogni singolo momento, Tony-.  
Gemono sul respiro dell’altro, crollano, si sgretolano i loro corpi, si fondono, si cercano..  
Tony allunga le mani, le stringe finalmente sulla schiena nuda e lievemente umida di Steve, scivola con fare ruvido su quel culo tondo, che finalmente può riavere e chiude gli occhi, vi lascia il segno delle sue unghie. Lo spinge a farlo ancora, e ancora, a continuare quei movimenti che strappano ad entrambi quel briciolo di sanità che era rimasto e gli afferra tra i denti il labbro inferiore, lo tira, lo succhia. Le mani di Steve sono frenetiche, lo è sempre stato con il suo corpo. Afferrano la stoffa, la sollevano, vogliono arrivare alla sua pelle calda, è impaziente.  
Tony ha la testa ovattata, il corpo molle, il viso accaldato e trema, sospira, geme ancora e ancora, ha perso il conto di quanti lamenti sono scivolati fuori dalla sua bocca per ruzzolare su quella dell’altro lupo. E il loro odore li frastorna, si sente terribilmente e schifosamente umido tra le gambe, Steve lo sa, lo fissa con occhi stralunati, la bestia dentro di lui lo brama.  
Dimenticami, lasciami morire sapendo che mi odi.  
-Lo sai- bofonchia, il fiato corto, Steve si fermò e restò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi –lo sai cosa succede se …- non finisce, lascia tutto in sospeso.   
Si guardarono scrutando uno nell’anima dell’altro, i lupi scavavano nei reciproci cuori, si avvicinavano, si cercavano.  
Tony ha gli occhi dai riverberi dorati, sempre avuti quando la sua parte animalesca prendeva il sopravvento su di lui e allora lo scuro delle sue iridi si screziava di riflessi d’ambra, così caldi, bollenti, così vivi da scivolare dritto nel cuore di Steve, fino a farlo tremare senza ritegno. Dal canto suo Tony si perde nel contemplare, in quei pochi secondi di calma, quelle sfumature opalescenti che attraversano le iridi limpide di Steve, diventando sfaccettature di due diamanti perfetti, lo inghiottivano, lo inchiodavano togliendogli il respiro.  
E poi Tony lo graffia, lascia il suo segno. Steve lo lascia fare, forse in piccolissima parte sa di meritarsi quel trattamento o forse aspetta il suo turno per fare altrettanto.  
Scoprono i denti, Tony fa schioccare la mandibola, nella gola gorgoglia uno strano e ambiguo verso ma Steve non si fa sottomettere, non lo ha mai fatto e mai lo farà. Si alza di scatto scostando la mano di Tony che però finì il suo percorso sul suo fianco, lasciandovi tre segni rossastri che campeggiavano divinamente sulla sua pelle bianca.   
Gli piaceva, gli piaceva da impazzire lasciare il suo segno sul suo pallore.  
E poi ci sono solo i vestiti di Tony che vengono letteralmente fatti a brandelli dall’altro. Si azzuffano, si ribaltano sul letto. Le lenzuola cominciano a macchiarsi di piccolissime goccioline rosse come la pelle di Steve e allora lui stringe la mandibola, scopre i denti, li mostra, arriccia il naso e corruga le sopracciglia.

-Dimmi che mi odi- d’improvviso la voce dell’altro blocca tutto, Steve strabuzza gli occhi mentre Tony poggia la fronte al centro del suo petto.  
Sono nel mezzo di un ciclone dei loro sentimenti e nessuno dei due ne sarebbe uscito indenne.  
-Dimmi che mi odi e facciamola finita. Mi scopi, ci sfoghiamo e poi te ne vai-  
-Lo sai che non ti odio. Non l’ho mai pensato e mai lo farò-  
-Dovremmo discutere-  
-Per cosa, Tony- gli afferra il viso tra le mani, lo costringe a guardarlo -per altro dolore, per altra sofferenza forse?- soffia sulla sua bocca socchiusa, vi posa un bacio leggero -è quello che vuoi da noi due?-  
Tony sospira affranto, si mette a sedere sul bacino di Steve e chiude gli occhi. L’altro si muove, lo sente avvicinarsi.  
-Non lo so…- ammette senza vergogna, socchiudendo ancora la bocca quando sente quella di Steve contro il proprio orecchio.  
-Sei la mia vita- sussurra e tutto si sgretola.  
I ricordi ritornano violenti, lo colpiscono. Glielo aveva sussurrato lui quella frase, quella dichiarazione d’amore eterno, qualche anno prima, quando tutto andava bene.  
Steve poi scende veloce verso la cicatrice che lui stesso gli aveva lasciato e Tony si trattiene dal guaire sfacciatamente nel sentire il tocco leggero della bocca dell’altro su quel segno indelebile di loro due.  
-Ciò che è stato fatto è segnato qui, non si può cancellare e io non voglio farlo. Sono errori, grossissimi errori da tenere sempre a mente- Steve poggia la mano sinistra al centro del suo petto, dove una volta campeggiava il reattore arc e ora solo una cicatrice circolare e screziata si dirama di poco tra i suoi pettorali.  
-E non passa giorno che io non ci pensi a ciò che ho fatto- continua il lupo soffiando sull’alone umido che aveva appena lasciato sulla sua cicatrice, Tony non ha il coraggio di guardarlo.  
-Ma da questi si rinasce, si migliora e forse si ricostruisce qualcosa- poi torna a costringerlo ad alzare lo sguardo e Tony lo fa. Si immerge in quei diamanti meravigliosi, si lascia toccare dal lupo che lecca le sue ferite.  
-Vuoi portare rancore, Tony? o vuoi darti una chance- ha la voce debole, d’improvviso sembra mancargli nel petto e risulta più come una domanda impaurita. Tony corruga le sopracciglia e poi sospira.  
-Non sarà facile-  
Allora Steve tira la bocca in un sorriso triste e malinconico tanto da portare Tony a sfiorare le sue belle labbra in punta di polpastrello. Ed eccoli ancora quegli splendidi occhi che guardano dentro di lui e lui lascia fare, si scopre.

-Proviamoci-  
E Tony allora si tuffa sulle sue labbra rosa e si abbandona ad un bacio che si teneva dentro da troppi anni.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nda  
Avevo un piano tutto diverso per questa storia ma logicamente Steve e Tony han preso possesso della trama e quindi ecco che la storia si concluderà con quattro capitoli. Non mi lamento. Nel prossimo potrò farli arrabattare ben bene su quel letto e anche un po’ per terra e perché no pure nell’idromassaggio della villona di Tony …  
Anche perché non vedo l’ora di sfruttare questa chicca degli “umori” e gli uomini che si bagnano tra le gambe insomma, beh, ah, fa caldo.

Io ho ricontrollato e riletto ma logicamente se vedete delle cose non corrette avvisatemi pure <3  
Un abbraccio, un bacio, una carezza a chi la segue, a chi la legge e a chi mi lascerà anche per questo capitoletto un commento.

Xoxo  
ninfy


End file.
